Technical Field
This invention relates generally to signs for displaying information. More particularly this invention is directed to displays signs that may be mounted on a support surface such as a building wall and where the information on the sign needs to be changed from time to time. Specifically, this invention relates to a base plate that is mountable on a support surface and a plurality of signs removably engageable with the base plate by inserting a boss on the sign into an aperture in the base plate and then sliding the sign relative to the base plate to latch the sign to the base plate.
Background Information
Office buildings, doctor's offices, hospitals and other locations frequently install signs that display information that is relevant to visitors and customers. For example, an office building may includes a sign that display a list of the companies located in that building and where they are located within the building. From time to time is may be necessary to remove the name of one company from the display sign and replace it with the name of another company. It would be unnecessarily expensive to have to redo the entire display sign in order to replace a single company name. A number of different ways have been utilized in the past to make these types of changes to signs but many of the methods result in the end product looking less professional than desirable.